deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter
Dexter is the main protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron VS Johnny Test History Dexter is an 11 year old "Boy Genius" (self-described) in the town of Genius Grove. When he was born, he had an abnormally large head. Because of this, the doctors told Dexter's parents he was a genius and gave him a pair of glasses. Ever since he started crawling, Dexter has started inventing. When his sister, Dee Dee, started messing with his inventions, Dexter has turned into a recluse, hiding his inventions from all, and building greater ones to further understand the world and study science. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 11 *Height: 2' | 61 cm *Occupation: Elementary-school Student *Hometown: Genius Grove *Has the mannerisms of a Russian mad scientist *May or may not be sexist towards the PowerPuff Girls Abilities & Weapons * Rapid building * Proficient combat skills * Moves faster than the eye can see * Wrench ** 2 feet long ** Can deflect laser blasts * Brass Knuckles ** Has 'DEXTER' as the name design * Memory Eraser ** Can hit multiple targets with a ray of light ** Erases about a day's worth of memories on whoever gets hit by it * Backwards Belt ** Controls the time of Dexter, and forces them to do everything backwards * Time Expansion Helmet ** Stretches time around Dexter to 60 times slower than normal time * Teleportation Controller ** A single button remote capable of teleporting Dexter inside his lab and out ** There is also an interstellar teleporter than can be controlled by giving Dexter's computer AI voice commands * Animal Atomizer ** A single button device that can change a person into any animal, regardless of if it's alive or extinct *Ghost Capture Unit ** Can trap ghosts ** Backpack style blaster * A lot of lasers ** One laser can digitize an opponent ** Another is an orbiting laser cannon created alongside Mandark * Laser Pen ** Most used Laser ** Cut through a web of chewing gum and glass * Monster Potion ** Turns a person into a monster, who keeps growing, until reaching extreme sizes bigger than skyscrapers ** Consuming toxic waste will boost attack power and size * Beardatron ** A device that can grow a beard of any size, shape, or style * Major Glory action figures ** Can fly up to 1.7 billion mph ** Heat vision ** Can lift up to 3 children ** Arctic breath ** Cloaking device * Hypnosis Pen ** Can control whoever's name is written on paper *Dexo-Robo 2000 ** Hands can be launched and manipulated through the air ** Has a lot of lasers ** Head can pop up in a PEZ function and reveal 4 rockets Feats *Fought against inter-dimensional tentacle monsters, Dee Dee, and aliens *Beardatron gave Dexter a beard which endures stabs from a beard that cut wooden crates *Destroyed a mountain, survived atmospheric re-entry multiple times, plugged an active volcano with its butt, and destroyed a city block as Dexo-Robo 2000 *Cyro Tank covered most of Dexter's lab in a few shots *Dexter's Bike ran nearly 30 million MPH *Single-handedly eliminated a group of U.S. Navy soldiers Weaknesses *Mind has burned out on at least two occasions *Possesses a huge ego *Cannot stand being defeated *Is so accustomed to Dee Dee's destruction he can't stand living without it Gallery Dexter (Seasons 1-2).png|Dexter as he appears in Seasons 1-2 Dexter (Seasons 3-4).png|Dexter as he appears in Seasons 3-4 Dexter (Punch Time Explosion).png|Dexter as he appears in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Mascots Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:US Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Kids Category:Younger Combatants